Miss me?
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: Set in POTS, Lady Knight. Daine and Numiar romance. When Numair is at Haven and Daine comes as an Eagle. A little bit raunchy, funny, romancy. Every thing you need for a short fluff fic Of DN.... read


**Ok, if you are under the age of fifteen, I would please ask you not to read this. Lol, I had to write it so you all know. It is a _little _raunchy near the end. I hope you all like it.**

**It is set in the Protector of the Small, Lady Knight. When Numair is at Haven and Daine comes to visit.**

**I own none if these characters, their brilliance solely belongs to the one and only Tamora Pierce.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Daine sighed inwardly as the young man, a squire that was known as Owen of Jesslaw; lead her across the yard to the hall that housed knights, commanders and other nobles. The sun was warm on her back and she craved for a long bath and then an even longer sleep. As she walked, the Wildmage finger combed her mass of brown curls back into a horse tail at the back of her head, before twisting it and sticking in a few pins that were in her breast pocket of her shirt, into her hair to keep the loose bun in place. But that didn't stop loose curls coming away and sticking out. Daine sighed again and as she walked past a bucket of clear water, she stopped to splash her face and smooth down her hair. Owen realized she had stopped and turned back to her. 

"My Lady is everything alright? Do you need anything?" He smiled a pearly white grin that was contagious making Daine smile in return.

"Not unless you can stop time so as that I can soak and sleep for a day." She chuckled at the squire's face and rubbed her tired eyes.

"No? Oh well, lead me to my Lord and please, its Daine, none of this Lady nonsense." Daine held out her hand to the young man.

"If it pleases you my Lady- I mean Daine." He took her hand and shook it firmly.

"It does please me; I am no lady, just a crazy mage somehow swept up into this mad world." She replied. Owen, lost for words, continued towards the long building where Lord Wyldon waited for her. Daine followed behind and tried to think over what she could be wanted for so soon after her arrival. She sighed once again. If Wyldon had to call her immediately to his study she was obviously needed somewhere in Tortall.

Daine held back a sudden rush of tears. She had not seen Numair for more than three weeks and oh how she missed him. Angry at herself and her sudden emotions, Daine rubbed at her eyes with her sleeve and bit her lip. She would do as was bid by her without complaint; she would see Numair again soon hopefully.

The Wildmage was lost in remembrance of the last time she had seen him and hardly realized that they had come to a stop outside Wyldon's personal study. Owen announced her and smiled as she thanked him before leaving silently, closing the door behind him.

"My Lord Wyldon." Daine greeted the man pleasantly. "It's good to see you healthy and well." She said, standing still and expecting the worst. The elderly man, scar on his face red and puffy, stood to greet her, extending a hand in welcome.

"Lady Veralidaine Salmalìn, how are you?" Daine smiled at the formality of his welcome but took the offered arm in greeting.

"I am well my Lord, and yourself?" Daine waited for him to motion for her to sit and was glad when he did so; her body was tired after the long flight it took to get here.

"As good as anyone in war, my Dear." He replied before taking a seat himself. He shuffled through some papers for a moment before finding the one he wanted and sitting it on top. "Juice?" He offered which Daine accepted gratefully. Daine wiped sweaty palms on her breaches before taking the goblet of cool sweet juice. She wished he would hurry up and give her the order she knew was coming so she go back to her room and sleep awhile.

"Now Lady Veralida-" Daine stopped him there.

"Daine." She said adamantly. "It's just Daine. Gods forbid, I just told that to your squire also." She said and realized how rude she must have just sounded. Oh well she thought, he was about to tell me that I probably wouldn't see Numair for another month so I might as well be rude. Daine shook her head and forced back her emotions, what had gotten into her.

"You didn't did you?" Wyldon asked her mildly, refilling her goblet and then his own.

"My Lord?" she asked, confused at his question.

"You didn't ask my squire to call you by your name without formalities did you? I have been working hard to get him to stop." He chuckled at the look on her face.

"My Lord, not to be rude but if you have an order for me could you please announce it. I would rather like to get things ready if it is important." Wyldon raised an eyebrow before holding the piece of paper out to her.

"Daine I have direct orders from the king." Daine let a sigh escape her. It must be important; she thought and braced herself for the news. He handed the letter to Daine who read it, re-read it and then once more to make sure she was not dreaming.

_Veralidaine,_

_For all the work you have done over this last few months myself and my Queen see it fit for you to take a well earned rest. That is an order Daine, not a suggestion._

_We hope to find you well rested and restored in a few days time, we know it is not long and for that we are sorry._

_Myself and Thayet hope that you are coping with the current situation and hope to see you alive by the end of it._

_Stay out of trouble, you mean more to Tortall alive than you do dead. Mithros bless you lady mage_

_Yours truly, King Jonathan IV and her Majesty queen Thayet 'The Peerless'._

Daine's smile grew larger and when she had finished reading it for a third time and then pinched herself to be doubly sure that this was not just a horribly cruel dream, the Wildmage jumped to her feet and ran around the desk to wrap her arms around Wyldon.

"Thank you my Lord." She said.

"Good news I take it?" he asked, slightly shocked by the sudden bought of affection he had just received. Daine was grinning from ear to ear.

"Very, if you do not need me for anything else my Lord I would like to get going, I need to locate someone." Wyldon nodded and stood as Daine opened the door, the letter clutched tightly in her hand.

"Daine?" He called and the woman turned to look at the old training master. "Master Numair is at the newly recruited refugee camp which is commanded by our Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. Follow the Northern pass and you won't miss it." He winked at her and Daine's smile grew. She bowed to him before rushing to her rooms.

It was three hours later before Daine finally spotted the refugee camp nestled upon a rocky incline. She was tired but the warm thermals coming off the rocky surroundings helped her glide easily as a golden eagle.

The Wildmage would get to see her husband after weeks of being apart, she shivered at the thought and hoped that Numair had his own room at this camp, he would be getting a good welcome. Daine flew around the camp for a moment, searching for the familiar large man she had come to know and love.

When she spotted him walking up the incline towards the gates of the wall she cried a greeting, noticing that the woman her love walked with was the second Lady Knight herself.

She screeched again and saw Keladry look up to the sky. Numair quickly pulled off his tunic and wrapped around his arm.

The Wildmage spiraled out of the sky and landed with solid authority on her husband's outstretched arm. Daine gasped inwardly as she saw the colour of Numair's face, he was exhausted.

"So you found me, dear one," Numair said, and kissed her on the beak. Oh how she wished she was in human form. "I've missed you." Daine gently nudged his ear before running her beak through Numair's black curly locks, preening him. She felt him shiver and chirped ever so quietly into his hair.

"Welcome to Haven, Daine," Keladry said to her politely, making her start, she had forgotten that they stood with someone else. "Have you any news?"

Daine shook her eagle head and returned to preening Numair's hair with her murderous beak.

Numair spoke to the knight.

"Will you excuse us?" he asked. "She likes to be private when she changes back to human." Daine smiled inwardly, she would be in his arms in a matter of minutes. Numair, not waiting for an answer, strode up the incline and through the gates towards a building.

Numair's husky voice suddenly whispered in her ear. "Magelet I am sure you will be pleased to note that I have my own rooms." Daine looked up into his eyes and saw the burning passion that she was feeling. Daine gently nicked his ear and waited patiently as they walked through doors and up stairs and then to a shut door.

Numair spoke a word of power and the door clicked open. The mage stepped inside and sat the golden eagle on the back of a chair behind his desk and turned to close the door manually. He flicked his finger so that black and silver magic glittered in each corner of the room before disappearing. Daine changed back to her human self and stood behind her husband, bare naked with only the badgers claw around her neck.

When he turned Numair took a moment at the sight of her, taking his time to check this body that he had learnt every curve of for any new scars or marks. Her hair had come undone to tumble across her shoulders and to fall in cascades down her back. Daine waited for him to finish his inspection, she placed her hands on her ample hips and tapped her foot. The mage grinned wickedly, knowing exactly what both their bodies burned for.

"You tease." Daine breathed out before throwing herself at her man and pushing him hard against the door. His arms came around her waist, his hands exploring her flesh in which he never tired of. Her hands were tangled in his hair as she moved against him. He grinned inwardly; he knew she wouldn't have lasted.

Soft lips caught her own in a fervor of kisses and she moaned as her need for him grew. The passion they were feeling was mutual, only they shared this with each other.

Daine pulled back, gasping for air as she felt his hands brush her hips and trace down her thighs.

"You missed me then?" He asked seductively into her ear, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. Daine yawned and pulled away from his hold.

"Not really." She said, before going to one of Numair's saddle bags and pulling out a faded blue shirt that she so commonly wore, Daine pulled it over her head and let it fall mid way down her thighs.

She grinned evilly over to the forlorn mage and winked to him, it was her turn to tease. She flicked her hair over one shoulder and sauntered over to the small window. Numair watched her, eyes intent on her legs and back. Daine was watching a small child in the courtyard, but listening for Numair. Suddenly, she felt large hands on her thighs and felt them move up her body. The woman tried hard not to fold but was failing. Magic, a spell that anything the magic touched was relayed back to him as if he were the one caressing her body. Daine gasped as the magic hands took her breasts and caressed her gently. Numair moved up behind Daine, breathing heavily as he felt her under his magic hold.

"Magelet." He growled and replaced magic with his own hands. Daine turned in his hold and pulled his shirt over his head forcing him to raise his arms. Instantly he was on her, pulling the shirt she wore over her head and throwing it aside.

The man pulled his lover to his chest to feel his skin against her own. He moaned at the contact, he always did. Daine ran her lips over his chest. She suddenly felt hands on her hips and she was lifted up. Wrapping her legs around Numair's waist Daine smiled down to Numair. He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her on the plain coverlet.

The Wildmage smiled teasingly up to him and sat up to unbuckle his belt. Her grin widened when she saw the affect she has already caused on him. Daine reached up to clasp his arms and pulled him to her. Numair's eyes were full of a burning passion. He lay over her and placed himself between her legs, one hand resting on the inside of her thigh the other he leant on. He rubbed his fingers up her leg making her shiver. Daine had her hands around Numair, pulling him to her. His mouth was on hers in an instant and he felt her push his breeches away. The rest of his clothes were discarded and they were both bare against each other, together seeking passion and love. He entered her gently, taking his time. Daine gasped, her eyes closed and soft lips parted. She pulled his lips down to her neck and he flicked his tongue across the hollow of her collar bone. Daine arched into his body meeting his power over her and making him moan. She kissed his ear as they came nearer to loosing themselves to the ecstasy the roared through the bodies.

"I love you." She whispered breathlessly, her body moving fast against his with each of his thrusts.

"As I do you Magelet." He replied.

There passion was found in the warm afternoon light, they were two bodies with but one soul, one heart, one love.

**

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it. I know it is a little raunchy but I had writers block and needed to write something else. This was something that just came to mind. Please read and review. I need to know what you all thought of it. Thank you. **

**Hidden Fairy**


End file.
